


I don't think this was supposed to happen

by BlueGeranium



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, also would definitely turn kakanaru, but as it is it's gen, or it would be if I actually continued writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGeranium/pseuds/BlueGeranium
Summary: Sasuke has a gift for Kakashi-sensei and it is, like, really cool. REALLY COOL. And meaningful and all that. And Naruto is glad. He's hyped for it, really. He just wishes he didn't have to get personally involved. Especially with the unexpected consequences that follow. But then, since when does life care about what Naruto wants?Abandoned. It's complicated.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	I don't think this was supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> So some of you might have noticed that this fic got uploaded immediately with an "abandoned" note and here is an explanation. I have so many plot bunnies for so many fandoms. But there's no way to write them all (or time to write at all, lately, tbh). But see, I really like those plot bunnies. So much so, that sometimes I write out parts of them anyway, even though I know I will probably never get to finish them.  
> This fic is (was?) supposed to be another Kakashi+Naruto time travel/fix it story (ha ha I am such a loser for those), just with a largely different premise than "Get it out from the root" and way more angst. It's way down in my priority list of fics to write, however, so I'll probably never really get to it. But I wrote this intro chapter of it and I am just so damn fond of it that it hurts to know it will never see the light of day.  
> So I thought, hey, maybe I'll just throw it out here anyway, because some people might still enjoy it for what it is? Idk, it's weird. But maybe someone will get inspired by some ideas in this fic and write their own, which would be cool. But yeah, before you get into this, you should know that this is all there's gonna be of it (most likely). So make your own choice about whether you want to read it.

Had it been left completely up to him, Sasuke would have gone here first, as soon as seals were removed from his eyes and he was let out of Konoha. As soon as he was allowed to go on his self-imposed redemption-seeking, investigative travels.

He would have, had he not deferred to Naruto‘s wishes when the blonde had mentioned Ame and Uzushio. Had he not spent months in both those places, salvaging, rebuilding, reporting. Had he not, after everything, sworn his complete loyalty to Naruto and made a secret promise to do anything that was in his power to support the best friend that had saved him.

Sasuke had gone to the ruins of both the cities (for both _were_ ruins, even if one was still standing and inhabited) at only a whisper of Naruto‘s, without the blond having to outright ask, without mentioning where his own interest was drawing him. He had served his friend (not his Hokage, not even any sort of superior) and only then, more than a full year later, had come _here_.

The knowledge should be humbling, and it is. The knowledge should render Naruto respectful, and it almost does. Only Naruto knows that‘s not what‘s expected of him.

“Hey guys,” he says in an exaggerated whisper, “Don’t freak out now, but I think we have eyes on us.”

“Naruto!” Sakura’s reprimand is immediate and outraged, but the slight strain in her voice betrays that she’s holding back an inappropriate laugh. Naruto grins at her, unabashed, and gives a wink. The pink haired woman rolls her eyes with just the amount of exasperation in the motion that he had been aiming for. Success.

Speaking of eyes…

“When you said there was a lot, Sasuke-kun,” their Hokage speaks up with the usual lazy drawl in his voice, “I expected a lot. This is not a lot. This is… ridiculous.”

Despite the obvious astonishment implied in Kakashi’s choice of words, he sounds like he might as well be talking about an impending Academy’s quarterly financial review for all the emotion reflected in his tone. Not that Naruto really expected anything else from their always-aloof sensei, but he lets any worry he might have felt for the older man ebb away at this. It seems that despite his doubts when initially agreeing to this venture, Kakashi wasn’t feeling conflicted about what they were about to do anymore. Good.

“So, how in the nine hells did the old senile Madara manage to get all these?” Naruto asks, as he leans in to inspect a random pair of eyes floating in unspecified liquid in one of the identical jars that line the walls of the vast chamber, “And all while not letting anyone know he was alive and sneaking about?”

“I didn’t think to ask,” Sasuke answers, with very clearly _faked_ indifference, “As you might imagine, when Obito brought me here I was rather preoccupied. First with my almost blindness, later with having my dead brother’s eyes to get used to.”

“Point taken,” Naruto allowed, still staring. He was working very hard at not allowing himself to feel creeped out. Did that other pair over there just blink? They were floating eyeballs, how the hell could they have blinked with no eyelids? Naruto shuddered.

“It is likely Zetsu did all the footwork for this,” Kakashi weighs in on the subject. He’s casually leaning back against the operation table in the middle of the room, with Sakura next to him, busy with taking out all of her instruments and cleaning her soon-to-be workspace, “He was, after all, almost uniquely suited for that sort of infiltration work. Then later, Obito would have been able to further continue the collection with the help of his Kamui.”

“Huh, didn’t think about that,” Naruto admits as he finally gives up and backs away from the wall. Creepy, creepy, holy hell, he feels like he somehow ended up in a macabre dream sequence. Endless number of floating red eyes, creepy lighting and the clinking of medical instruments. He hopes this won’t take long and they’ll be able to leave soon. He suddenly wishes for a hot bath for some reason.

“In any case, these are the ones,” Sasuke says, and Naruto glances at where his voice is coming from only to see him carrying over one of those jars over to them. Creeepy. Wait, for real this time, was that a blink?

“Ah yes,” he exclaims, to hide his shiver, “So red and… eye-shaped. I think these will suit your eye holes very well, Kakashi-sensei!”

He’s mostly just ignored this time, with Sasuke continuing to talk as if there was no interruption.

“Fortunately for us, all of these were well documented. These come from a cousin twice removed to Obito, in case that matters in terms of compatibility, and they should have the same type of Mangekyo release. It is our best bet,” he finishes, as he sets the jar on the operating table. Kakashi stares at it with an almost unnervingly blank expression.

“Are you sure about this, Sasuke-kun?” he asks finally, “My current eyes might not be very fancy, but they work fine, courtesy of Naruto,” Naruto scrambles to strike a nice guy pose at this, “I have more or less gotten used to not having the Sharingan anymore. It was an adjustment, but I made it. I don’t really _need_ this, either, with the alliance and me being stuck inside the tower instead of doing missions, as much as I might appreciate the opportunity to be able to do Raikiri again.”

Naruto had been there when Sasuke had first made his offer, and thus he has already heard Kakashi make this speech (more or less to a word) a few times before, during the numerous discussions that followed about whether the idea was a good one or not. But it is only normal for Kakashi to give Sasuke one last chance to withdraw his offer. However, as expected, the Uchiha doesn’t take it.

“They’re here. They’re viable for transplantation. I thought about burning them or giving them a proper burial in what is left of the Uchiha graveyard, but it just seems like a waste,” Sasuke looks around himself at all the eyes of his clans-people lining the walls, his expression hard to read even to his best friend, “The person that collected them might have done so for questionable motives, but it’s now a done deal. I am not sure what to do with them, but getting rid of them doesn’t sound like the right answer. Of course, I can’t revive my clan just by giving them to other people, if I ever even find any more people I would be willing to trust with them. For now, there is only one person that I _do_ trust with them, and it is someone who has already treated them honorably in the past.”

It is unusual for the last Uchiha to talk so much in one go, but this is important. Important for Kakashi to hear, important for Sasuke to hear himself saying. And the fact that Sasuke freely admits he feels he can trust his teacher with something like this is a big deal; it silences all of them for a good minute.

“Well then,” Sakura finally breaks the silence, “As soon as you’re ready, just lie down here, Kakashi-sensei. It’s time to bring Kakashi of the Sharingan back!”

“They’ll have to update the bingo books _again_ ,” Naruto chuckles, as the older man shifts onto the operating table. Then the blond grins, “Hey, won’t you need to remove his mask for this, Sakura-chan?” he asks giddily, but the medic-nin just glares.

“Actually, I’ll need to cover him up more for this. Now make space, and stay on stand-by. If anything goes wrong, we might need you to try and use those weird powers of yours again.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nothing goes wrong. A little more than three hours later, Kakashi already blinks his new eyes open. They’re already in full working condition, courtesy of one of the best ninja medics in the world having made the transplant.

“How do they feel, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asks after the older man sits up and spends a few moments just blinking.

“A little weird,” he admits after a little while, then looks around, “I can certainly see, at the very least.”

“They really do suit your eyeholes well, Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto offers from the man’s other side, only to be ignored again.

“All of Madara’s research that Sasuke let me read beforehand really helped this go way more smoothly than I expected,” the pink-haired kunoichi smiles then, “Best of all, you should actually have the ability to activate and deactivate them like a born user now. So no constant ridiculous drain on your chakra. Although it might take you a while to figure out how to do tha-“ as she speaks, Kakashi closes his eyes, and then opens them again to reveal the regular black color instead of the previously sharingan-red. Sakura swallows the end of her sentence, “Nevermind then. Show-off,” she pouts and sticks out her tongue at him, to which the Sixth Hokage reacts with one of his patented eye-smiles.

“Thank you, Sakura,” he says earnestly, and she blushes slightly under the praise. No matter what, he is still their teacher, and words of praise always mean extra when coming from him.

“It was nothing. The notes Sasuke provided were really useful, I think we can use the knowledge gained from them to improve other regular eye transplantations. The Hyuuga might be interested as well,” she muses, slowly trailing off as she mutters more to herself than to anyone else, before refocusing her attention back on her patient, “Now, what about these,” she points to where Kakashi’s regular eyes were now floating in a jar, “Any special wishes for what we should do with them?”

They all laugh when the unperturbable Sixth Hokage actually shudders at the sight.

“Uh, no thanks. I’ll leave it up to you. I suppose there might be a need of transplants in case of eye injuries and so on,” he says, pointedly looking away from his… eyes. Naruto can understand how that would be disturbing, but somehow it makes it _less_ so for him.

“Are you sure? We could make you a lovely pair of earrings. That left one, especially, I created with lots of love and care after all!” he suggests and then laughs louder when Kakashi seems to turn slightly grey in reaction.

“Now now, no upsetting my patient,” Sakura chides, but is actually still smiling herself, “He is still not fully recovered after the operation after all. You should take it easy for a bit, Kakashi-sensei,” she urges the man more seriously.

“Aww, so no experimentation to see if his Kamui works then?” Naruto whines, only half serious, and receives a bump on the head (courtesy of Sakura) as a consequence.

“Don’t even think about it! He only just got the eyes, the strain of activating Mangekyo so soon might- Kakashi-sensei! What do you think you’re doing?!” she asks, horrified. Kakashi himself seems startled while everyone can suddenly see Mangekyo swirling in his eyes. He quickly closes his eyes and puts his arm over them for good measure.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, trying to calm her down but sounding a little out of it himself, “I just thought about activating it and it did. I guess it will take a bit longer to learn to control it properly after all.”

“Well… turn it off!” she urges, sounding almost panicky, “I should have put you into sleep for this…”

“I’m trying,” Kakashi answers her through gritted teeth, but when he opens his eyes, they’re still red.

“Cut off the chakra flow to your eyes,” Sasuke speaks up, coming closer, urgency in his voice, “If you can’t consciously deactivate them, then denying them the energy needed to remain active should do the trick.”

“I’m trying,” Kakashi responds, sounding strained, “You might have to knock me out. I can’t seem to do it myself, I…” his eyes go from one of them to the other, and finally land on Naruto. Then there’s a blink and suddenly Naruto finds himself in a somewhat familiar-yet-different pocket dimension, one now panicky-looking teacher for company.

“Okay… so Kamui works,” Naruto states after a moment of shocked silence, trying to keep himself from freaking out, “That’s good. That means you can get us right back… right, Kakashi-sensei?”

But when he seeks out Kakashi’s eyes, they’re black. He groans. Kakashi seems apologetic.

“I ran out of chakra,” he offers as an explanation, “The sharingan was just sucking it up, making it almost impossible for me to interrupt the flow. But then, Kamui activated in an uncontrolled way, wasting huge amounts of chakra, and that took care of itself. Only problem is… we’re stuck here until I can recover enough of it.”

“Oh hell no,” Naruto curses, and then strides closer to his teacher who is sitting on the floor in the same position as he had been sitting on the operating table. Once he is close enough, he stands behind the grey-haired man and bends to put a hand on his back, “I’ll share some of mine. Or well, Kurama’s. Here, you now have an open channel to the source. I’m sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but this place freaks me out a little. I don’t want to stay here if I can help it.”

This was the place where he woke up after having been dead. Surely Kakashi won’t fault him for not having good feelings towards it. Even if it is not _exactly_ the same dimension, he amends mentally, considering those eyes _are_ a different pair and the environment seems somewhat different too. He hadn’t exactly made notes the last time he was here that he could now compare to.

“It might not be the best idea to try and get back with the help of Kurama-san’s chakra when I am still so out of it,” Kakashi’s hesitation is more than evident, but Naruto, impatient as always, insists.

“Just get us out of here, sensei,” he requests. Kakashi sighs in concession, and suddenly everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks. Btw, even though this is doomed for the WIP hell, if any of you feel like discussing any of it then ohhhh boy am I game for that ;)


End file.
